This document relates generally to systems and methods for performing document services using Mobile Communication Devices (“MCDs”), and more particularly, to systems and methods configured for providing non-connected product data exchange using barcode symbology and/or mobile technology.
In many service provider applications, electronic devices are placed in customer facilities. Such electronic devices include, but is not limited to, document handling devices, machinery, vehicles, heating/cooling units, water supply/quality meters, energy meters, and vending machines. The electronic devices are typically configured to collect information that is useful for billing purposes, supply ordering purposes, service ordering and diagnostic purposes. For example, a customer enters into a contract with a document service provider for document services (e.g., copying). In order to provide the document services, a multi-functional device is placed in a facility of the customer. The customer is charged by the document service provider based on the total number of copies made by the multi-functional device. As such, the multi-functional device tracks the number of copies made thereby. In order for the document service provider to prepare a bill, it needs to obtain the “page-related” information from the multi-functional device. This information may be identified by the type of operation performed against each page such as copy, print, fax or scan operations.
The “page-related” information can be obtained in many ways. If the multi-functional device is connected to a service provider system via the Internet, then the “page-related” information is communicated automatively from the multi-functional device to the document service provider over a communications link. However, if the multi-functional device is a non-connected machine (i.e., the multi-functional device is not connected to a service provider system via a network), then the “page-related” information is obtained by the document service provider via a manual process. The manual process typically involves: presenting the “page-related” information to a person via a display screen of the multi-functional device; manually writing the displayed information on a sheet of paper; and sending the written information to the document service provider via a fax, email or online form. The manual process is a relatively costly, inaccurate and error prone solution for obtaining data from a non-connected machine.